Transporting apparatus, in particular escalators or walkways, usually comprise a conveyor belt in the form of a stepped belt or transporting belt. This conveyor belt is usually arranged inside the truss or frame of the transporting apparatus. This truss usually comprises elements for arranging the transporting apparatus in a building.
In the case of natural disasters such as e.g. earthquakes or hurricanes, it is of great importance that the transporting apparatus is arranged securely in the building so that damage to the transporting apparatus from the natural disaster, or a collapse of the transporting apparatus, can be prevented.
WO 02/10054 A discloses for example an earthquake-secure bearing for escalators or walkways. Bearings are provided here for building-side mounting of a truss at the escalator ends or walkway ends.
JP 09058956 describes an upper bearing for an escalator which is secured against longitudinal movements which may be triggered by earthquakes.
Thus a need exists for a transporting apparatus that is arranged securely in a building so that the apparatus and the building are protected against damage from natural disasters.